


who? what? why?

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:59:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: im pulling story ideas out of my ass at this point





	who? what? why?

Radcliffe “Cliff” Montague (Romeo) \- He’s really tall and not strong, but also not weak. He’s Mexican-American, with dark skin, dark eyes, and dark hair. He looks a little bit intimidating, but he’s really just a tall dork. He can be nice, but he usually just acts dumb to be funny. He lives with his mom and dad; he’s an only child. But, he hangs out with his cousin Bennie a lot, and his friend, Marie.

Jupiter “Joop” Capulet (Juliet) \- He’s small and cute. He’s got pale skin, fluffy honey blond hair, and bright green eyes. He’s very sweet once you get to know him, but he’s very quiet, and everyone tends to avoid him because he’s socially awkward and doesn’t really make an attempt to talk to people. He lives with his mother, his aunt, Cassidy, his cousins, TJ and Rose, and his older sister, Venus (Veena). 

Bennie Montague (Benvolio) \- He’s friends with Radcliffe and Marie. Very nice, and believes in peace over anything. He fights a lot with Marie, though, but that’s to hide the fact that he has a crush on her. He’s between Radcliffe and Joop’s height, which means Marie is a little taller than him.

Marie Lancaster (Mercutio) \- She’s very, very pretty. Long, curly brown hair, tanned skin, dark eyes. But, all she does is pick fights and act tough and masculine and it scares most guys off. She pretends to be disgusted by Bennie, but that’s to hide that she sort of likes him.

Taylor James “TJ” Capulet (Tybalt) \- He’s tall and strong, and very athletic. Tanned skin, pretty attractive. But, he’s just a common white boy that makes fun of his cousin for fun. Son of Cassidy.

Pandora Lancaster (Paris) \- She’s very pretty: Long blonde hair, blue eyes, fair skin. She’s sweet, too. Sister of Marie. Everyone thinks she has a crush on Jupiter, but she hasn’t liked him since they were kids. She doesn’t exactly like him, but Jupiter’s mom thinks they’re dating. Or, she wants them to date. She’s kind of homophobic, and she figures out Jupiter is gay, and is very uncomfortable.

Cassidy “Aunt Cas” Capulet (the nurse) \- She’s the only one that’s really there for Jupiter. She’s the only person he really trusts. She’s a short, heavyset woman, who won’t hesitate to fuck a bitch up, though she can be nice.

Mr. Josh Lionel (Friar Lawrence) \- He’s their E.L.A. teacher. He supports them from the sidelines, meaning he doesn’t do much, just tell them they’re okay or something.

Rose Capulet (Rosaline) \- She’s Jupiter’s cousin, and TJ’s brother. She rejected Radcliffe brutally, though he kind of deserved it. She’s not very important later on.

[Cliff, Marie, and Bennie are all buddies. They hang out all the time. Joop is more of a loner. The only family he has is TJ, who bullies him, and his sister, Veena, who’s away at college. His only friend is Pandora, whom his mother wants him to date, though he can tell she doesn’t really like him. His only real friend is his Aunt Cas.

Radcliffe has just gotten over being rejected by a girl, Rose, and has to be comforted by his friends, Bennie and Marie. They’re used to this; he’s always upset because some girl doesn’t like him, and they tell him there are plenty of fish in the sea, and he says there aren’t, and the next day, he’s over it, and after a new girl.

Then, there’s this high school party at Pandora’s house and TJ goes and Joop’s mother wants him to be popular and make friends and hang out with Pandora, so he has to go. He just hides in the corner on his phone the whole time. It’s a huge party, so almost the entire school is there. Including Cliff, Marie, and Bennie. Cliff sees Joop and is immediately attracted to him, and vice versa, so Cliff ditches Marie and Bennie to hang out with him. Joop is kind of uncomfortable at first, but then he warms up to Cliff and they ditch the party to go walk on this path in the woods. They talk about each other’s names, school, friends, anything, until Joop realizes how late it is, and has to go home. He gets home way after TJ and pretends he was hanging out with Pandora. (He tells Aunt Cas the truth, though. That he has a crush on this boy.)

Cliff starts hanging out with Joop more, and Joop gets to know Bennie and Marie. He thinks Bennie is okay, and Marie is a little intense. But that’s okay. They go to each other’s houses a lot and hang out and have sleepovers and Joop’s mom is proud of him for making friends, and she still doesn’t know that Joop has a crush on Cliff. 

Then, after about a month of them just hanging out or something, Cliff comes over to Joop’s house for a sleepover like normal. Only, they go walk on that path again. And Cliff kisses him. And Joop kisses back. And they’re a thing now. They hang out a lot, as boyfriends. And Marie and Bennie eventually find out.

Then the rumors get out. They have no idea how it happened, but rumors spread faster than the plague. Soon, everyone knew that Cliff and Joop were dating. Pandora, TJ, everyone. Mr. Lionel is more okay with it. They have no way of finding out who told who, but everyone knew. Joop’s mother finds out, because either TJ or Pandora told her. She’s furious at Joop. Joop’s mother slaps him and lectures him and yells and swears. She’s mad. Aunt Cas tries to defend him, but Joop’s mother is too mad to listen and she sends him to his room. Cliff’s parents are mad, too, so Cliff stops seeing Joop. No one is happy right now. 

Marie and Bennie talk to Joop, even though they know Cliff wouldn’t want them to. They tell him everything about Cliff not seeing him, etc. Mr. Lionel also sees him being really secluded and sad all of a sudden, and asks what happened, so Joop tells him. And Mr. Lionel says something cheesy like listen to your heart or something. Joop’s mother starts feeling bad for yelling, and after Aunt Cas and Joop have convinced her, she’s okay with her son being gay. So Joop goes after Cliff again. 

Cliff avoids him at first, but then they make out and it’s all okay for them again. Cliff gets his parents to get over it. Bennie and Marie are dating at this point. So are TJ and Pandora. It’s all okay. 

End.]

 

Rainy days were one of Jupiter’s least favorite things. He hated the darkened sky, the never ending feeling of cold. That also meant that he was trapped inside with his cousins, TJ and Rose. He loved them, but they could be so annoying sometimes. Jupiter had been the result of an unwanted teen pregnancy. His mother didn’t even try raising him; she just left him to her sister. So, he lived with his Aunt, Cassandra, though he called her Aunt Cas. She was like a mother to him. He saw his real mother occasionally, for Christmas or Easter, but for the most part, he avoided her. She sent him a bible verse every morning, but he never replied.

 

Jupiter jumped when he heard his phone vibrate, pulling him out of his thoughts. He rolled off of his bed, escaping the nest of blankets he had piled on his bed. He hit the floor hard, but managed to shake it off and grab his phone off his desk.

 

“Joop, everything okay in there?” Aunt Cas called from the kitchen. ‘Joop’ was the silly nickname she had given him when he was younger. His mother had named him ‘Jupiter’, no matter how many times his aunt insisted on something better. So, Aunt Cas created another name for him. 

 

“Yes ma’am!” Jupiter unlocked his phone and checked the message. 

 

**Mother**

__ > _ pandora is having a party 2nite @ 8. _

__ Sent: 7:12

 

Pandora had been Jupiter’s childhood friend at one point, but when she confessed to him a year ago and he rejected her, everything got awkward between them. Jupiter didn’t want to hurt her, he really didn’t, but he also couldn’t just date her out of pity. That would be worse than rejection. Jupiter’s mother hadn’t found out about that yet, though, and she and never would. She had the impression that Jupiter and Pandora would grow up and get married. Jupiter didn’t want to disappoint his mother; he already had by being born.

 

“Hey, Aunt Cas?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I’m going to a thing at Pandora’s tonight.”

  
Aunt Cas paused for a moment. “Okay. Remember to bring an umbrella. Be home by ten.”


End file.
